Assassin's Creed - the Chosen One
by novadragon1000
Summary: Inspired by Nothing is true by Inkognito97. A concept taken from AC:3, based on bonds beyond time. Desmond Miles transferred his mind and soul to the walls of the grand temple and freeing Juno as a result. The apocalyptic events subside, the world led to understand has been saved by his decision. But what is the true cost now that Juno is freed. Episode based story
1. prologue

Assassins then approach the inner vault of the grand temple. Minerva attempts to persuade Desmond to live and not set Juno free , but Juno reveals a different story telling him you can save the world just by touching it.  
Here Desmond is given two choices to live , or to sacrifice his life to allow Juno to employ first civilization technology to save the world but possibly damm humanity's fate to a life of absolute order or worse.  
Minerva then tells Desmond again _" if you free her , you will be destroyed there will be no pain "_  
 _" It is too late the decision is made "_  
 _" Then the consequences of this mistake of yours to live and die with. "_ with that said Minerva soon vanishes.

Desmond then tells his companions to leave _" go as far as you can away from here "_  
William then tries to convince Desmond _" Son , come with us we will find another way "_

Desmond refuses _" it is too late , you know it has already started I need to do this now. So go ! "_

With that said William , Rebecca , and Shun leaves. Desmond then goes over to the pedestal and touches it transcending his mind and soul to the temple's walls and releases Juno.

* * *

Several months had passed Desmond continues to wonder in the darkness , then a bright light shown on him. He looked more closely and noticed the light was growing rapidly.

A miracle maybe ?  
A voice then spoke to him the Voice of Minerva.

 _" You , Desmond Miles is needed again to save mankind from destruction. Juno has interfered with time , something forbidden by us long ago , if she succeeds the world will be destroyed for good doomed to be slaves , those out of place will be weeded out , destroyed. "_  
 _" She has traveled back to the long forgotten times. She has sent your forebarer 'Altair Ibn-La'Ahad' to his death. With his death , Juno would had destroyed the assassins and with it peace and freedom."_

 _" Then we have to do something about it , but I lack a body how can I save the world let alone travel to the past ? "_  
 _" I fear my power is limited , but I will help and guide you as far as I am able to "_

Desmond then agrees and the light engulfs him and he was taken to the past.  
 _" You have to climb the hill behind you. A battle is going on there. Altair is already wounded , for an ally has turned against him. "_  
 _" Wait , tell me how to save him ? "_  
 _" you are the choosen one you will save mankind , it is your destiny "_

With that the voice ended and the sound of battle reached Desmond. He is crouched at the edge of the hill he is standing on. Looking over the battlefield , Desmond can make out a few familiar faces from his time in Altair's memory. The assassins are fighting hard against a much bigger army of templars.  
Desmond is still looking for altair when he saw that Malik was surrounded by several templars and more are on their way. Making up his mind , Desmond jumps down killing two templars in the process with his hidden blade. Desmond then heads quickly to Malik to lend a hand. After Desmond was done he retracted the hidden blades he was useing and is now face to face with Malik standing on the other side of several dead bodys laying in a pool of blood. He then held the gaze for a moment before turning around and running between groups of people fighting to find Altair , saving a few assassins and kills several templars in the process.  
Desmond was deciding if he should return to a higher position again when he finally found his ancestor. Altair was fighting a rather large group of Templars , near him was another assassin Desmond did not know. The other assassin then suddenly stopped fighting and waved to one of the higher ranked templars.

Desmond made haste and prayed that he is not too late...Calling out _" Altair. "_  
Altair turns just in time to block an attack from the traitor. The problems he had to face is not any better , he stood face to face with his companion turned templar and behind him were the soldiers he was fighting a second ago.

 _" This is the end of you and the brotherhood "_ sneered his former companion. Altair had kept silent and focused on all his enemies. One of the soldiers choose this exact time to attack forcing Altair to block it then killing the soldier. His former companion dashed forward as well.  
Desmond threw himself between Altair and the Templar. Pain erupted from his midsection but he forced himself to push his blade into the templar as well much to the shock of the defector.  
The traitor's body fell to the ground in a pool of its own blood , Desmond as well when his strength gave way and he collapsed to the ground. Altair turns to see two men on the ground one dead and the other still alive but barely and gos to check on him , looking down at the boy with curiosity in his eyes.

Desmond looked behind his ancestor and saw Malik and a few other Assassins dealing with the templars that had him and Altair surrounded just minutes ago. He then turns his focus back to Altair when he realized his vision became blurry and tasted blood in his mouth. Desmond begins to panic and a thin sheen of perspiration begins to coat his skin, who will keep his ancestor safe , who will save the world if not him since he was the choosen one.

A gentle yet firm hand then keeps Desmond from moving _" Stop moving and calm down "_ , said a voice from above him. Desmond is barely awake now , he cannot make out what the voices are saying and where they came from. he was barely aware of Altair's voice and a hand that pressed on his wound , before he finally lost consciousness.


	2. Phantom Assassin

When Desmond came to he found himself looking at the ceiling of a small room. Thinking to himself _( " how , I thought I died , did someone bring me here ? " )_ Desmond then tries to get up he clenched his teeth when his side flared up in pain and he fell back into the pillows. Desmond groaned in pain before responding with a few curses.  
Outside he can hear quiet voices discussing about what they are going to do with the boy. Desmond can make out the owner of the voices one of them was Altair , another was the voice of Malik. It took Desmond a while to figure out the voices were talking about him. Desmond then wonders why is he still in this time period. Desmond did save him , maybe something was missing or Altair's life is still in danger.

Altair then walks in and looks around the room before closing the door behind him. _" Who are you talking to ? "_ Altair finally asked.  
 _" I was just thinking out loud "_

Altair still has many questions about the boy , his clothes , why he looks just like himself , where he came from , why is he here or knows his name. Altair then gets down to the boy's level and grabs him by the collar before he can react. Desmond's side seared with agony as he was forced up by Altair , who begins asking a string of questions. After he finished Desmond responds " I know you will not believe me even if I told you the truth. "

 _" Try me I have seen may things so far "_

Desmond lets out a sigh and instead of saying ok , he answered that he is from the future second he is already dead and that he was reborn in this time and given the power to traverse time but the artifacts are needed to do so by Minerva. He was sent here to this time to save Altair and the brotherhood and with it mankind.

 _" You are right , I do not believe you but you still had not answered my other question ... How do you know my name ? "_

Desmond then talks about in their time , people had technology that allowed them to see into the memory of their ancestors but cannot tell him more since he did not fully understand the concept himself. Altair wonders how he can trust the boy. Desmond responds " I just saved your life , and like you I am also an assassin. "

Altair believes that to be a lie but Desmond continues _" Nothing is true , everything is permitted that is the assassins creed and their law ' stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent , remain subtle and not reveal yourself , and finally never compromise the brotherhood. Long ago when I was young I did not know what the words meant but now I do , I can fight for something I can have pride in "_

 _" Desmond , you know more than is whats good for you , second you have the body of a person who had just reached adulthood and yet you sound like a old and wise man "_ Desmond thought Altair will just drop him on the ground but instead he offered him some water and lay him back down. _" You should rest , we will talk again another time "  
_ before heading to the door.  
Desmond then asks _" so you believe me now ? "_  
The elder assassin then stops before opening the door _" for now lets just pretend that I do. "_ before he steps out.

* * *

As soon as Altair steps out of the room he was greeted by Malik , who seemed eager of their guest's well being.

 _" He has awoken and we were just now talking "_  
 _" well what did he say ? "  
" Lets talk about this elsewhere some place more private " _he said in a low and controlled voice while checking around for prying eyes and ears. _  
" Ok " Malik responds , and then headed for Altair's study.  
_

Altair waited till Malik had locked the door and he then gestured him to have a seat. For a while they looked at each other in silence with Altair wondering where to even start. Malik then breaks the silence _" Now whats soo important that we have to talk about things here ? "_

 _" The novice's name is Desmond Miles , and he told me a number of things about where he is from and why he is here in this time. Desmond claims to had been from the future and that he is already dead , the thing that intrigues me the most is that he knows me and calls himself one of my descendants. "_  
 _" I see "_ Malik responds he then raised a eyebrow when Altair calls him a novice _" wait , did you just call him a novice ? "_

 _" Yes he also said that he is an assassin who follows our laws and has trained in the arts. The last thing he told me is that reborn in this time to safeguard the brotherhood. "_

 _" and you believe him ? "_ Malik sounds skeptical.  
 _" that is the question Malik "_  
 _" I am sorry , but this sounds absurd you sound like you are talking to or about a ghost "_

Altair then speaks that there are truth in the boy's words and he cannot find any lies those words is the only thing keeping him form killing the kid. Altair then explains that talking to that Novice feels like talking with himself , understanding of each other's words and also familiar like he knows the person but is not something that can be put into words.

After Altair is finished Malik shouts at him " _Altair ! you should have herd what you are just saying , It is insane , It is dangerous "  
" Keep your voice down Malik "_ ordered Altair

 _" I am sorry for my outburst , but please Altair rethink your decision. We cannot afford to have a traitor in our ranks. "_

Altair then makes it clear that his decision is final , he is going to let the boy live and test him and his skills. Malik then inquires when stating that he already has a near fatal injury and that its a miracle that he is still alive.

 _" If he is truly my descendant then he will endure the pain , I will test him in 3 days "_  
 _" Hopeless , he can barely stand right now , let alone hold a sword "_

Altair then wonders who is , Malik responds " both of you. "  
Altair then sighs and gets up _" now if you will excuse me , I have to make sure that the boy is ok and taken care of "  
" Why do you have to do it , we can just have the other Novices do it. "_  
Altair then raises his voice a bit _" Malik the boy is mine to deal with , I brought him here "_  
 _" Alright mentor "_

Altair then unlocks the door and steps outside and rubs his brow _" what now , this boy Desmond cannot possibly hold a sword in his condition , Malik is right there is no way he can fight in three days "_

* * *

 _A voice then spoke to Desmond in his mind...  
_

 _" Desmond , Desmond Miles can you hear me ? "  
" Yeah , I am here what is it ? "  
" Bad news , Altair is planning to test you in three days but you lack the strength to weld a sword "  
" What can be done ? "  
" I have recovered my powers enough to help your wound heal a bit at least enough for you to keep up with your ancestor "  
" Great , then what are you waiting for "  
" It will hurt though "  
" It pains me even more if I know I had failed my mission , so just do it. "  
" If that is what you wish "  
_

Altair was about to pay his guest another visit he felt something is going on and his instincts never let him down. When Altair entered the room the first thing he noticed was the heavy breathing from Desmond. The boy's eyes were shut tight and he was clawing at the blankets covering him. Altair immediately went to his side and pulls Desmond's shirt up and checks the wound. Much to his shock the wound had healed a bit in such a short time.

" Desmond , Desmond are you ok ? Can you hear me ? "  
Desmond's eyes snapped open in response to Altair's voice.  
 _" Altair...? "_ he managed to say between gritted teeth.  
 _" I am here "_ Altair did not know what made him do it other than the fact it felt natural to him , he carefully lifts Desmond up and got closer to him allowing Desmond to lean on his chest. Altair then holds the boy with his right hand and using his other hand pours some water into a small bowl. Desmond then groans in pain from the movement.  
 _" Its ok , just focus on my hand and on drinking , on nothing else ...deep breaths , in... out... now I want you to relax ,nothing will happen to you. "_

Altair did not know how long he sat there, Desmond's breathing eventually returned to normal , he checks the wound again , it was not as life threatening as it used to be but he is not out of danger yet the next several days will be critical he thought , it will still hinder him in combat , but it is a start. He finally noticed that he is ounce more asleep. He carefully laid Desmond down , changing the bandages then covering him up.  
With that done Altair gets up and takes one last look at Desmond before leaving.


	3. The Chosen One

_Prophesy of the Chosen One_

 _If the time of need shall come_  
 _The chosen one shall appear ,_  
 _he bears the blood of all the assassins through out the ages_  
 _along with their memory._  
 _His name is_  
 _Desmond._

 _~ The Apple of Eden , year 1191_

Altair cannot shake the feeling that he somehow thinks that he knows the boy , the Apple of Eden had revealed many things to him including the name of his final descendant though he may not know it at the time when they were revealed.  
 _( " can this boy truly be the one who is continuing his legacy , the one the apple called Desmond in the flesh ? if that is true how can he convince Malik , how can he blend in to the rest of the order and not stand out ? If all these things are true that will make him the father , but he did not even have a wife yet just a girlfriend named Maria._ " ) These are the questions in his mind , that he cannot answer but he knows very well how he feels.

Altair returns back inside and took a seat at he other side of the room laying on some pillows in his eyes the boy's condition seems to be stabilizing other than what appears to be labored breathing perhaps due to the pain of the wound. He then gets closer to the boy settling down next to him and gently putting a hand on the boy being careful of the wound.  
Desmond flinches a bit at Altair's touch waking him up " huh ? who is there ? "  
 _" is me Desmond , someone you called an ancestor "_

Desmond turns his head to face his ancestor and seems to have a bit of cognitive impairment and feels a bit disoriented and dizzy when he opens his eyes so he keeps them closed. _" ...Ngh , who are you ? "  
" Its me Altair " _he responds but is met by the same response from Desmond , at this point he knew something was wrong but what ? Altair quickly checks the wound which seems to be healing at a normal rate and not getting worse. He then touches Desmond's hand then his head and feels warm to the touch. Thinking he cannot do this alone he calls for his partner Malik to help him.  
Malik then checks on the boy under orders from his master and goes outside commanding a novice to get some water from a nearby well. He soon returns with another person carrying a small pail of water and a washcloth. _" Altair , I am only doing this since you told me so , the boy is running a fever use this try to keep his head cool , we are in for a rough night , possible due to the injury he got when he attempted to save you. "_

Malik then takes a damp cloth using it to bathe Desmond's face. Desmond regains enough strength to open his eyes. Though his vision is still a blur he can make out the form of two people near him _" Dad ? "_  
The name sounded weird to Malik and he did not know if if the boy was referring to him or Altair , though they both knew the truth hey both already has a wife but no children.  
 _" No , but Altair is here "_  
Altair then takes over and talks to him while Malik checks the wound which apparently became infected blood and pus came out of it so needs to be cleaned. Desmond's world is still in darkness but he can hear a voice , someone familiar calling out to him but he cannot remember who. Altair quiets Desmond down _" sh , save your strength rest. "_ Desmond closes his eyes and again lets slumber take him. By then Malik has gone out and returned with a wineskin, salt , and a few strands of horsehair that had been sterilized. _" mentor , I need you to hold him down in case he wakes up "_

Altair follows his friend's instructions and does so , while Malik cleans and re-sutures the wound. Desmond felt as if a bucket of fire had been poured on him and struggles to get away from the pain but was held in place by Altair _" it will all be over soon "_ Desmond then passes out when Malik was finished mending the wound.  
Malik then talks to Altair " mentor , you seem to have taking a likening to the boy tell me why , and the truth this time , I am your friend and I don't like friends keeping me in the dark. "  
Altair sighs _" I thought I can just keep this a secret , but I studied the apple consulting it for knowledge and wisdom after I took over the brotherhood. The Apple of Eden told me that in our time of need the chosen one shall come , the name of the chosen one is Desmond. The time when I herd it I did not know what it ment , now I understand "_

 _" so this boy is the one shown to you in the prophesy ? "_

 _" Yes he carries the blood of all the assassins , their memories and their powers throughout the ages. He has my blood so I am his father and he is my son. As crazy as this may sound. "_

 _"I see well anyway I think you should get some rest mentor I will keep watch and let you know if something shows up. But how can we convince the rest of the order. "_

 _" Through a test of strength and skill and I will be the one to do it he shall be known as Umar Miles after my father. "_

* * *

 _The next day  
_

Desmond awakens , the pain has subsided and Desmond tries to sit up. Malik gently pushes down on his chest " no , you should not move so suddenly. " Malik then covers Desmond with the blanket and leaves the room and goes over to the grandmaster. _" Mentor , Umar is awake "_

Altair then goes over to the room Desmond was in , while Malik takes over his duty for a bit. He tells Desmond to adopt a new name Umar , the name of his father so he can better communicate with the rest of the brotherhood. Altair then leaves a set of assassin robes , his sword that he ounce used when he was a apprentice to the brotherhood , and another hidden blade _" these are yours to keep , meet me at the training ring tomorrow I feel you are now strong enough to hold a sword. "_


	4. Altair's Test

Desmond prayed for the strength and wisdom he need to past the test. He knew that Altair had something planned but did not tell him when he left the Assassins robes , sword and another hidden blade next to him along with the one he used when he first got to this time period. Desmond then checks the would and even to his surprise , the wound is gone. _( " It must had been Minerva's doing " )_ he thought to himself all he saw was a thin scar barely noticeable and days ago it could had taken his life it seemed almost unnatural. _( " what did Minerva do ? )_ Desmond continues to wonder. Minerva then appears before him _" Desmond , I have given you all my power now the rest is up to you. You will be known by us as the Savior when this is done you will be reborn back in your own time. "_  
 _" But what about you ? "_  
 _" Its too late for me now anyways , but you know what to do if you follow what you learned from your memories , now I must sleep. "_  
With that said Minerva vanishes. Desmond then looks down at the stuff left by his bedside. Desmond gets into the clothes left to him by Altair , belts on the sword and hidden blades and tries them both _( " this feels natural " )_ he thought and it did not even need a sacrifice to work. _( " Altair must had changed the practices and rituals of their order. " )_ The design looked very similar to the one Ezio used also featuring a hollow chamber for poison and drugs.  
Desmond looks at the ground one more time and there was a journal he sat down and begins reading it. The things he suspected are true and there may be another attempt at Altair's life since the order is now split between the current master and the former one , as he continues reading he also discovers the current plans for the new order.

 _' protect the people who are powerless to defend themselves_  
 _' Sometimes the threat of violence alone is a deterrent. Sometimes by taking a life, others can be preserved._  
 _' Nothing is true , Everything is permitted_  
 _' Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent_  
 _' stay hidden and use low profile attacks to take down your target_  
 _' never compromise the brotherhood_

Desmond then puts the book down and thought to himself _( " the laws Altair had put down sound very similar to the stories of the Ninja and Samurai and he and his friends often told to each other and the books and manga that they had read. " )_ He then heads out and takes a walk in the courtyard. Some of the other members of the order shot him strange looks one of which was Abbas who seems to envy Desmond , if not for him he could had taken the order from Altair , and now the boy has put a snag in his plans. So he has to find a way to get rid of them both.

A lot is still in Desmond's mind...  
this is not a game anymore this is real there is no Animus here or is there ?  
Can it still be that this is a temporary body created by Minerva through the use of the first civilization technology so it functions just like the Animus with himself as the conduct ?

The voice of Malik then snaps Desmond out of his thoughts _" hey Umar , nice to see you up I am just here to remind you that Altair wants to test you tomorrow morning. "  
" Ok dismissed " _

* * *

The next day came all too soon Desmond gets up refreshed and energized he belted his sword and went to the training ring and got inside on the other side of him stood Altair surrounded by a large crowd.  
" I claim the right of trial by arms. Draw your sword. "  
" he means to spar me ? so that was test. " _  
_

Desmond moves forward cautiously. With a blur of motion Altair jumps at him, slashing at his ribs. Desmond reflexively parried the attack and their swords met in a shower of sparks. His sword was battered aside and nearly got disarmed but he held on. Altair did not take advantage of the opening and instead swung at his other side. Desmond barely stops the attack and was knocked back.  
After a while of warding off attacks Desmond realized that Altair wants to know how proficient he is. Understanding that he went from one move to another useing everything he has learned in his lifetime and in the Animus. Flowing from one move to another combining and modifying it in every possible way. Altair's sword always stopped his , Altair then attacks again and Desmond also attacks at the same time locking their blades _" that's it , show me what you got , come at me Umar "_

Desmond then pushes hard against Altair's sword and disarms him knocking the master to the ground and points his sword at Altair's neck for a few seconds before dropping to the ground , tired. Altair then gets up and faces the crowd _" everyone show your respect for this man , he is our savior , a hero his name is Umar named after my father. "_  
Altair then pulls Desmond to his feet. _" You ok brother ? "  
_ Desmond just responds in a rather low tone of voice _" Yes , just a bit tired. "_

* * *

 _This story will contain some supernatural elements , with bits of concept based on  
Yu-Gi-Oh bonds beyond time ,  
Final fantasy XIII ,  
Assassins creed ,  
Star Wars _

_Desmond is the savior/chosen one , and his father is Altair / Ezio / Connor / William.  
Minerva is the god similar to the theme of Final Fantasy XIII - Lighting returns and has tasked Desmond with the role of savior and can also travel through time and if he is successful he will be reborn with all of the powers and memories of his ancestors.  
Juno is doing what __Caius_ Ballad is doing in final fantasy XIII-2 , using one of the pieces of Eden to mess with time and attempting to destroy the assassin order and with it free will. Yes I know before you chew me out and says this sounds like Gundam Seed Destiny with time travel , the truth is this story is based on that concept.


	5. Brotherhood conspiracy

It has only been three days since Desmond got injured by takeing an attack ment for Altair. He can still see a hint of concern in his Elder's face he too knows the truth that he has to continue his journy through time in order to stop Juno from suceeding.  
Desmond then looks at the clothes he is currently wearing and thought to himself _( " I am going to have to get used to this , Altair told me that this reminded him of the old days while training but to me it feels like wearing pajamas , oh well I guess that is one difference between my time and my elders." )_ Desmond's train of thought continues thinking elder ? and that is exactly what I will call him grandfather.

Altair then calls to Desmond calling him Umar again asking him how he feels and if he is ok.  
 _" I am just tired and feel sore "_ Desmond responds.  
 _" Come I will check if your wound has reopened "_  
 _" Do you need some help ? "_ inquired Malik  
 _" We will manage , but I want you to send a novice to bring my things back into my room. I intend to stay there again. "_  
 _" with Umar I assume ? "_  
 _" He is my Son, Come now. "_ Desmond then objects calling Altair grandpa and then follows him.

When they are alone in Altair's room , Altair pulls Desmond in " grandpa ? I am not that old and just exactly how much of my blood do you have ? "  
It took Desmond a while to figure out what that odd remark was about , then he realize what it meant. " Oh that , truth is there is about or should I say close to 1000 years between us and my father is William , my mother died when my father started training me, that is why I called you grandpa. But in real terms you are what I should call Great grandfather. "  
Desmond then asks about Malik " he doesn't trust me , does he ? "

Altair explains that Malik is a very cautious person and admits that he has saved themselves on several occasions , Malik also thinks that he is too obsessed with the apple as well. But thanks to his studies Desmond is still alive or had been born in the first place. This knowledge had changed the brotherhood , mostly for the better and for that reason Desmond trusts Altair.

Now in private Altair uses Desmond's real name _" Lets keep this between us , do you have something called Eagle Vision ? "_  
 _" Eagle Vision ? Not that I think , whats that ? "_  
 _" A sort of sixth sense that allows one to instinctively sense how people and objects relate to them, which manifests as a colored glow, much like an aura. Now I want you to try it. "_

Desmond knew that Altair and the rest of his ancestors needed to clear their mind to focus on something before it can work. He then tries it with a little encouragement from Altair asking him now tell me what you see.  
Desmond's vision at first became blurry then focuses again this time the color has been removed from everything and Altair is covered in a blue aura " grandpa you appear blue to me " he responds.  
Desmond's answer releases any further doubts in Altair's mind about Desmond and he does indeed a part of his bloodline.

When Malik enters with a novice in tow he noticed the sight of Altair and Desmond thinking to himself _( " maybe this kid is more trustworthy than I thought " )_

 _That night Minerva spoke to Desmond through his dreams telling him that the flow of time had been slowed to give him enough time so he will not waste time or miss anything , and will ounce again return to normal ounce he had found the Artifact. Desmond wonders what is the artifact.  
Minerva explains that __Artifacts are the keys that activate Time Gates. These objects can appear in any form, and are only identified as 'things that shouldn't exist' or 'items from another time,' making the search for an artifact a difficult task. Artifacts are strongly tied to their possessors, and are also said to take on completely different shapes depending on the person who handles them.  
_ Since artifacts are not supposed to exist, they are formed when two timelines collide, or as a result of something or someone tampering with time creating a time paradox.

Desmond awakens the next day and stretches with a yawn.

" Finally awake I see " greeted a familiar voice.

" Shud up , old man "

" is that the way you greet your grandpa "

Desmond just pouts and glares at his elder which caused the older male to laugh. Just now he noticed that he was carrying some equipment in his arms and hands them over a crossbow , daggers and throwing knives along with new clothes indicating Desmond is now a true Assassin.  
Desmond accepts the new items and puts them down in a equipment box in the room favoring the use of only the sword and hidden blade since it felt more natural to him because the guards and security in his time only carried guns and batons.

Altair wonders about Desmond and he just responds in a rather annoyed and cynical tone _" whats wrong with me using what I am familiar with , Is not my fault your youngest grandchild came from another world , but still I will do what I can. "_

 _" Oh well either way use them or not its your choice , kid .. But anyways I am going to check out a safehouse in Jerusalem apparently there been reports of suspicious activity , and to check on some new members so there should not be any problems. On top of that I will like for you to join me. "_

Desmond remains silent and thinking _( " I just wish my grandpa will just stop calling me kid when i am 25 so I am basically an adult. ")_ out loud he responds _" Ok , I will join you. "  
_ Altair then tells Desmond to get changed and meet him at the stables. Riding had been easy for Desmond possible due to the 'bleeding effect' of the Animus while he was in Altair's memories. Within minutes he was riding side by side with his elder.

When they arrived at the destination Desmond and Altair dismounted where they are then greeted by a group of recruits along with their officer " greetings grandmaster "  
Altair did not waste any time and went straight to the problem _" I have herd that there had been suspicious activity here , is this true ? "_

Desmond had a bad feeling about this which turned out to be true , Templars had been gathering at a nearby harbor and Abbas has also been seen consorting with them working as a double agent , leaking info on Altair's new pet.


	6. plotting

Abbas reveals to the Templars a secret within their order knowing that Altair still processed the Apple of Eden revealing his hidden weakness Desmond currently going by the alias Umar if the Templars can get their hands on the kid they can probably bend Altair to their will also by breaking the kid there can be a high chance that they , the Templar can destroy the assassin brotherhood from within.  
Abbas also gives Altair info on recent events out of fear and respect for their grandmaster who had taken over after the death of their last leader, Al Mualim. Abbas and two others were then sent on a mission and only Abbas returns with his report stating that the problems had been dealt with. Days later one of Desmond's students came to him with reports that Abbas had been consorting with Templars.  
Desmond , seeing this as something that should not be ignored lets his grandfather know about what appears to be a conspiracy within the order. Desmond then takes matters into his own hands but does it within their laws and confronts Abbas _" I herd reports that you are plotting with Templars. "_  
" Me conspiring against the brotherhood , have you had any proof ? "  
 _" yes , the day my grandfather sent you and several others on a mission to Acre only 2 of them returned and the other two were missing and everyone sent on that day were masters , they will not go down that easy , on top of that two of my partners say you did it and they saw it with their own eyes. "_

Another assassin then taps Desmond's shoulder _" the witnesses you spoke of are gone , the reports say that they had gone out on a mission and it has been four days now and they had not reported back "_  
 _" I see search the area and the surrounding cities I have a bad feeling about this "_ Desmond responds with a rather chilling tone in his voice , believing that the witnesses may had been silenced.

While Desmond and his team investigates Abbas also goes missing , putting his plan into action to separate Desmond and Altair by staging a trap at Acre. Abbas sends a message to Desmond requesting aid and not tell anyone about it. Desmond believes this is a trap but abandoning a member of the brotherhood is against his morals and Abbas is right breaking into a heavily guarded place is easier alone than with a group. Desmond then sets out on his own. Desmond heads to the location designated by Abbas which just turns out to be an abandoned assassin safehouse.

 _" You called for me Abbas ? "  
" Yes I did and you are also a fool to come here , you are too kind for your own good and not able to tell the difference between a lie and truth, there were no templars here already freed by Altair. "  
_Abbas then walks behind Desmond and draws his sword and hits the back of Desmond's head with the blunt end knocking him out. _  
" This kid is more trouble than he is worth "_ Abbas thought to himself. Abbas then hands Desmond over to the Templars while he returns to the brotherhood at Masyaf deciding to lay low until the brotherhood discovers Desmond's disappearance that is when he will reveal the truth.

Desmond's students then go to Malik when they feel something is amiss. Malik then tells them to look into the matter after a bit of scouting they had found the witnesses dead and Desmond missing.  
 _" huh Umar is gone , and two of the brotherhood members found dead ? "_  
 _" Yes "_  
 _" Did Umar say where he was going ? "_

The two younger assassins shock their head _" no , he just said he has to go out to do something. "  
" I see , this is something that should be brought up to the grandmaster but hearing that Umar is involved it is best if I handle this in the mean time go see what else you can learn while we deal with this crisis "  
_ _" Yes master "_ responded the two younger assassins as they took their leave.

* * *

Desmond awakens in a small room he then tries to move and that was when he found that he was bound to a wall and nude with nothing except his undergarments. _" raise and shine Kid "_ said a voice of a Templar captain under orders of Bouchart to attempt to break the boy.  
The templar makes it clear to Desmond _" I will ask the questions and you will answer. "_  
 _" you can try , but you will not break me they will find me and kill you or chase you down to the ends of the earth if you run. "  
" I herd the grandmaster of the assassins hold you to a very high regard , what can you tell me about him and why are you so important to the order or maybe you can join our cause. "  
Desmond spat in the Templar's face " go to hell , I would rather die than work with you "  
_

This gets the captain mad and he punches Desmond in the gut _" Your real name is Desmond under the name of Umar someone in the order told me you share a relationship with grandmaster Altair , speak who is he to you and what they are planning, I am not known for my patience kid and I have ways to make you talk "_  
Desmond remains silent and prays for the strength to survive this ordeal and hope that his brothers will come rescue him.

* * *

Back at the Assassin brotherhood Altair is furious when he herd that Desmond was involved in a plot with the templars and demands answers. Abbas then steps forward stating he can ensure the safe return of Desmond if they turn the Apple of Eden over to the Templars.


	7. Ordeals

Biting down hard on his lower lip , Desmond struggles to free himself from the chains that bound him to the wall. Show no pain, Show no weakness. Do not give the enemy the satisfaction of seeing his pain. A ring of fire encircled him , flames lapping at his skin , adding to the torment. Over and over again. The vicious cycle of pain that never seems to end.  
He wanted to cry , he wanted to scream , but he could not , he will not let the enemy be satisfied. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. The burning heat. The stinging pain. It felt like being cooked alive and yet he could not die. Desmond shut his eyes as his skin cam into contact with the end of a hot iron rod.

 _" I will break you "_ the templar captain said , peering down at Desmond through dark eyes his right hand held the rod. He griped the hilt of a small rusted knife. He presses the knife against his right cheek _" I know we will meet , but I did not expect to see you so soon. "_

Through Desmond's clenched teeth , he said _" You will never break me , besides I do not know why I am here , or why the assassins hold me to such a high regard. "_  
The man threw back his head and laughs _" It's only a matter of time before I have you begging for mercy "_ He slowly drags the knife down in a vertical line across his cheek , applying enough force to break the skin. Blood seeps from the cut...  
 _" your skills may have served you well , but here in hell it means nothing "_

The Templar captain continues the process of breaking Desmond to a point he collapses. The templar then orders the guard to take the prisoner back to the cell. Desmond is barely awake when he felt that he was dragged away and tossed back onto the cold hard ground. He has lost count on how many days he has been here but the thought of his family kept him going. For the last several weeks Desmond had been beaten , whipped , and branded by a hot iron.  
In Desmond's mind he knows why the templars are so interested in him they want him for his bond with the assassin's grandmaster Altair and the Apple of Eden that is currently in his hands.  
Desmond then crawls over to the door when he herd some soldiers outside talking about their prisoner , concerning his release. He quietly curses under his breath _( " no , why would he do it I am only one person and the apple in the wrong hands is a deadly weapon and thousands will die , is that what we assassins supposed to fight for to protect the people...? " )_

A solder then unlocks the cell door and helped Desmond dress giving him a torn prisoner rag to wear so at least he will be decent. _" We are going on a trip "_ the soldier said and drags Desmond to his feet. _" walk "_  
Desmond at this point lacked the strength to stand so the solder drags Desmond outside and onto the back of a waiting horse drawn cart throwing him inside.  
It is then he realized that the templars are no longer trying to break him. Desmond's thoughts immediately went to the assassins _( " how can they agree to something like this. " )  
_ It took all of his willpower to keep himself from breaking down , Desmond did not want their enemies to win. The trip had been shorter than Desmond had liked , two people then walked in and rather forcefully pull Desmond to his feet and led him outside and shoves him into the dirt.  
The templar captain then spat in his face _" this is where you belong like the dog you are at my feet Assassin , its too bad my men were not able to fully break you. "  
_ Desmond was too weak to respond but in his mind he thought _" go to hell. "_

In the distance Desmond can hear the sounds of hooves against the desert sands , a Templar soldier then talks to the commander _" sir , the assassins are approaching "  
" I see tell the men to be on alert , one wrong move and we shall show them what we are capable of "_ _" Yes , commander "_ the soldier responds and again took his position with the other soldiers.

Bouchart then turns to Desmond who was on the ground at his feet _" your family are on their way for you. "  
_ Desmond remains silent , he cannot believe that the Assassins are willing to exchange the piece of eden for his life.  
 _" Oh not talking now are we , oh well we sure did have our fun its too bad we cannot completely break you. "_ Bouchart then again drags Desmond to his feet when the assassins approach.

" let Umar go , we are here like we promised _" shouted Altair's clearly angry voice._  
 _" we will when you give us the apple. "_  
Altair then approach the templar but Bouchart draws a dagger and presses it against Desmond's neck _" tsk...tsk...tsk , give me the apple or I will slit his throat "_

Seeing there is no other way around it Altair takes out the apple hidden in his clothes. The templar then tells him to put down the apple and back away slowly , in which he does so. Bouchart then commands his men to release the boy upholding their end of the bargain. Two solders then dragged Desmond to the apple and drops him there and pick up the apple returning it to their commander , with that done the Templars leave.

Altair gos over to Desmond picking him up and bringing him back to the others.  
 _" why did you do it ? trade the apple for my life I am only one person the lives of a thousands outweigh that. "_ Desmond asks weakly. Altair remains true to his creed and laws _" don't be a fool, you are a member of my order , and to abandon you is the same as abandoning the brotherhood " i_ ndicating that he had intended to build the brotherhood to last...


	8. Takeover

Desmond struggles to remain conscious when he was put onto Altair's horse , a white stallion. After getting on , Altair digs his heels into the horse spurring it into a run at full speed back to Masyaf. Desmond hears a crash of hooves on the ground , then his eyes closed and he knew no more.

Altair immediately took Desmond to the village doctors. When they begin to work they graspd. Desmond's arm was mottled with a layer of bruises and cuts the injuries continued up to his shoulder , some were healed others still flesh and oozing.  
The doctors then continue to check for other injuries cutting the torn prisoner clothes , dreading what may be under it. As the cloth slipped off the doctors cursed. Desmond was covered by scabs that made his skin look like dry , cracked mud. He had been whipped mercilessly and branded by hot irons in all shapes. Where the skin was still intact it was purple and black from numerous beatings.  
The doctors then pushed Malik and Altair out of the room , as they toiled they marveled that the boy is still alive. He had been repeatedly tortured to the edge of death with a precision that chills them.

For a long while Desmond was only aware only for the burning in his side. Each breath was painful It felt as though a bucket of hot coals had been dumped on him. His sense of time had been skewed he cannot tell if weeks had gone by or only a few minutes. At first he thought he had slept late , after a long unpleasant dream that hovered on the edge of memory. Or perhaps he had been ill ?  
When consciousness finally came to him he opened his eyes and looks around. The first thing he notices was that he was lying in a pile of pillows in his shared room with his elder and that he was heavily bandaged. He lets out a breath he did not know he had held and closes his eyes again thinking this is all just a dream and he was still in the hands of Templars.

 _" Where am I ? "_ He asks when he finally reopen his eyes. Desmond finally noticed that he was not alone another assassin was with him a novice that he had taken under his wing and helped train.

 _" You are back at Masyaf with the assassins. "_  
Desmond then attempts to sit up but was pushed back down by his apprentice , Saif. _" Easy there , you should not move so suddenly master , the grandmaster was also here a short while ago but I told him to go get some rest and me and Malik took over he had tended to you for days "  
" Days ? "  
" One week to be exact , and your other apprentice Tahir hardly left your side other than to run messages " _

Saif then checks the wounds and applies some strange smelling salve to some whip lashes on Desmond's back before helping him sit up when Desmond's other apprentice walks in _" I see that you are awake master Umar "  
" Don't call me that , my real name is Desmond Miles. Umar is what Altair called me but the secret is already out there is no more reason to hide it. Go find Altair and Malik I have much to tell them , I fear this current order will fall. "_

Desmond , Malik , Altair , Saif and Tahir then makes their stand against the Templars and take back the piece of Eden, when Desmond feels well enough to resume daily rituals , his recovery is faster than normal. They then left on a mission to root out the Templars responsible for the conspiracy doing so for the next several years.  
During this time Abbas secretly plots against Altair seeking to take the brotherhood away from him , thinking now that Desmond is injured this is the perfect time to strike , and the Apple of Eden now in the hands of the Templars Altair too will be powerless. Abbas commanded his subordinate Swami, a weak-minded apprentice, to murder Sef Ibn-La'Ahad, the younger son of Altaïr, and to pin the blame on Malik. As a result, Malik was found guilty of the murder and imprisoned in Masyaf's dungeon. With no acting leader, a council was founded to lead the Order in accordance with the statutes of the Brotherhood and Abbas placed himself at its head.

* * *

Two years later, in 1227, Altaïr returns from his journey with the others loyal to him, unaware of the events that had transpired in their absence. Arriving at the fortress, the aging Mentor was informed that his son, Sef, had departed for Alamut not long before their arrival. On his father's orders, Darim left for Alamut immediately, and the next day Altaïr and Maria met with Abbas and the ruling council.

During the meeting, Abbas informed the Mentor that Sef had been murdered by Malik just two weeks before his arrival, and that the Council had been set up following his arrest. Altaïr demanded that the council turn command of the Order over to him, though Abbas refused. Abbas claimed that Altaïr would not be impartial, since his son had just been murdered and there was the possibility that he would act out of vengeance.

The next day, after Altaïr learned the true circumstances surrounding his son's death, he went into the dungeons to see Malik and find out what was really going on. On witnessing that Malik was in an extremely weak state, and had obviously been imprisoned for much longer than two weeks, Altaïr rescued him and left Malik in the care of his family.

Desmond decides to stay with Malik out of fear that something is going to happen to him and without Malik more misfortunes will come. Swami then enters with the intent of taking Malik's life but he did not expect Desmond there and jumps into action just as Swami was about to decapitate Malik stopping Swami by stabbing him with hidden blade. He then turns to Malik then to one of his associates the assassin and former apprentice Saif who remained by Desmond's side.  
 _" Take Malik and go away from here , as far as you can away from the village "_  
 _" What about you ? "  
" I will go find Altair , I have a bad feeling about this. "  
_

Saif and Tahir then try to convince Desmond to go with them but Desmond refuses.  
 _" No I have to do this , now go ! "  
_ Repeating the same words he had ounce said to his friends Rebecca and Shaun as well as his father William the day he choose to sacrifice himself. _" Ok , may fortune favor you. "_

Desmond then gos to find Altair and was successful finding him with Abbas and Maria. Abbas managed to turn the Assassins against Altair telling him that Malik is dead because of him. Desmond then calls out to his elder _" Altair ! Don't listen to him , that is a lie Malik is still alive I saved him. "  
_ Abbas then shows false evidence to Altair declaring him to be guilty of letting the brotherhood down and that he was not meant to be the mentor. Altair got enraged _" first our youngest son , and now my closest friend ! what more do you need ?! "_

Abbas then calls Altair a monster and drives him out of the village along with those still loyal to him , Maria was also killed in the exchange for taking a hit meant for Abbas her dying words for Altair to stay strong and true to his values. Altair was briefly tempted to use the Apple to destroy himself and all around him, Altaïr instead chose to flee, escaping Masyaf with Darim and Desmond.


End file.
